Harry Makes a New Friend
by Mrs. Norris1
Summary: Another "funny" story, written by me in my spare time. In this one, Hedwig is killed and Harry recieves a duck...just R/R...


Hello, I am still working on the "Darker Side of Friendship" series, don't worry. This is just another one of my odd humor stories that I write to pass the time. I hope you enjoy it.

****

Harry Makes a New Friend

It was the last day of Harry's 5th year. The time had passed so quickly, and he now realized that he was left with only two years of Hogwarts in front of him. He, Ron, and Hermione trudged slowly across the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had said he had a surprise for them.

They arrived early as usual, and Hagrid raced behind his hut and came back with a nice little white duck waddling behind him.

"A duck?" said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Not just any duck!" cried Hagrid defensively. "This is Fifi Nono, the magical duck of Nar Nar Mee Mee. That's in Oregon."

Hermione ran to hug the duck.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nono!" she screeched enthusiastically.

"Harry," said Hagrid seriously. "Fifi has come as a present for you, since poor dear Hedwig was eaten by a rabid chipmunk. I hope you like him."

"Why couldn't I just have another owl?" asked Harry.

"Owls are more expensive than ducks, I suppose," said Hagrid, shrugging his shoulders.

"But I thought Fifi was a magical duck," said Ron. "Wouldn't that make Fifi more expensive?"

"No. Magical ducks from Oregon are not expensive at all," said Hermione in her know-it-all voice. "Haven't you read "Oregon: A History"? Or "A Duck Named Fifi"?" she asked.

"No," Ron replied flatly. "I do not read stupid duck biographies."

Harry was staring at Fifi Nono. 

"I think I like him," he said at last.

"Well, that's good," replied Hagrid, and everyone agreed. The class soon arrived and they sat and did nothing. Well, actually, they did do some things. Neville picked his nose, and Seamus ate a poptart. But other than that, they sat and did nothing.

At the end of the day, they went down to the Great Hall for the end-of-year feast. Then Harry and his two good friends packed their bags and walked down to collect Fifi.

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Harry saw Fifi Nono right away. He was waiting outside for him and he quacked in greeting. Harry said things like, "Hello, shnookie-poodums," other various pet-sounding words. Then Fifi Nono bit his finger.

Harry took Fifi's leash and started back for the castle again.

All of a sudden, something very bad happened. There was a slight rustle in the Forbidden Forest, then an odd noise like a squeak could be heard. All of a sudden, the rabid chipmunk popped out of the trees and dashed at Harry.

Then this weird thing occurred. The whole scene started to go in s l o w m o t i o n. Fifi quacked very loud and low and long, and the chipmunk ran very slowly over to him and bit his head off.

Harry screamed, "NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY DUCK!!!!!!!!!"

The rabid chipmunk sped back off into the forest. Harry, Hermione, and Ron hurried to Hagrid's hut, pounding on the door.

"The chipmunk ate my duck's head!" screamed Harry, and he started to cry.

"Fifi! Oh Fifi Nono, the Magical Duck of Nar Nar Mee Mee, which is in Oregon."

Hagrid tried to console his grieving friend, but it was to no avail. Harry's heart had been broken because the rabid chipmunk had bitten his duck's head off.

"Look on the bright side Harry," said Ron. "It was a stupid Duck anyway."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Ron, you're right. He was stupid."

Hermione started to cry, then stamped off to begin an animal rights movement and later chained herself to a duck when it was about to be killed by a Japenese chef. It carried her off to the ends of the earth and she was never seen again. Anyways

Hagrid only took several strides to reach his backyard, then came back with Gilderoy Lockhart. He was on a leash with a collar and everything.

"Here you go, Harry," said Hagrid, handing him the leash. "Happy Hanukkah!"

"I am a starfish," said Lockhart.

***

The end. I do hope you enjoy that. Remember, no flames. If you flame me, the rabid chipmunk will come and bite off your head.


End file.
